


转折

by Diante



Series: No song unsung [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: “世上许多重要的转折是在意想不到时发生的,这是否意味着人对事物发展进程无能为力?”
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: No song unsung [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785520
Kudos: 7





	转折

基尔伯特蹲在喷泉边上，闷闷不乐地朝池子里扔石子：先抡圆胳膊，然后在空中画过一个大圈，把石块重重地朝里面丢进去，好像这样就能把他的怨气一起带走。但这儿石子可不多，不像他的老家或者是波茨坦，最不缺的就是各种大小的砂子石块。所以只扔了没一会儿，他就再也没法在地上找到一块像样的石头了。

可是还不够。

还不够，还不够，他四处张望着，把目光锁定在一块能坐人的大石头上。这块石头要是入水，能溅起一大片水花，还能把喷泉中间的雕像都给砸倒。他向来对以美泉宫为代表的奥地利式的审美不感冒，甚至可以说厌恶——就像他那奇葩的外交手段的一样，一想起来就令他浑身不适，从手臂冒出一串串的小疙瘩。他记得在某几个被半夜的脚步声和说话声吵醒的晚上，他从门缝看见走廊上衣衫不整的奥地利和俄罗斯。罗德里赫的领花不见踪影，敞开的衣领里颈上的红痕在烛光下被他看得清清楚楚。伊万·布拉金斯基在对方面前像一头高大的熊，随意地把他圈在怀里揉捏。他还看见了罗德里赫的脸，无半点愠色，默许着对方令人作呕的行当——只为了波兰、加利西亚和喀尔巴阡山上的土地。他气极了，他想不通到底是怎样冷酷的人才会在用如此肮脏的手段维护自己从波兰那儿分来的领土的同时又对同为反法一员的自己被俄罗斯侵染一事袖手旁观，不，应该说是额手相庆。但这不是最糟糕的。在处置叛徒萨克森这件事上他冷血得更好像没有半点敌我意识，让人不禁联想到那些被沙皇当场撕碎，当作无事发生的与法国单独媾和的信件。该死的，他一定早就和俄罗斯勾结在一起。可悲的是，在那个大家伙面前他没有为自己说话的底气。

他越想越气，决定去搬那块石头。他蹲得很低，裤腿在靠近膝关节的部位发紧，又像要在大腿后面崩开缝线。他不敢再下蹲，伸出双手抱住庞大的石块，然后，屏住呼吸，一鼓作气，抬——

“别那样做！”

一声比鸟鸣还清脆的叫喊打断他的动作，而他才刚把它抬起来半公分。突然的停顿给他的腰椎带来一阵刺疼，让他气得想怒骂。看清来人只是个半人高的孩子后，他又收起冲到嘴边的话，不动声色地把石块已经离地的一角又放下去，缓缓坐在上面，搓了搓满是灰的手。

那是个金发的男孩，蓝眼睛，白皮肤，红脸蛋，和死去的神圣罗马像从一个模子里刻出来的。他记得他，不久前他才被勃兰登堡带到这儿，悄悄丢上美泉宫的走廊；又被擅长演戏的奥地利捡了去，隆重地迎到会议室，声情并茂地向大家介绍或许可能是他临场编造的身世。起初基尔伯特还对他的外貌感到惊奇，很快又发现和死去的卢弗斯全然不同：无论是懵懂无知的大眼睛、仿佛能流出口水的嘴还是愚笨的小脑瓜都和神圣罗马天差地别。他庆幸奥地利乐于养育这孩子。他和勃兰登堡还在为路德维希的未来而担忧的时候，奥地利已经慷慨地把他安置进自己的卧室。

可他不明白为什么他会在这儿。

他吹起口哨驱赶他，甚至不满地用穿小皮鞋的脚扬起一点土朝他那儿泼——射程远远不够，没有任何威胁。路德维希像只还没褪掉黄色绒毛的小鸡仔一样一步伸一下脑袋地走过来，双手交握在下腹，神色凝重。

“别那样做，先生，你会伤到自己的。”路德维希吞咽了一下才说，仍然把眼睛睁得很大。

被盯得难受，基尔伯特耐着性子劝他：“回你自己的房间去，孩子。奥地利呢？奥地利怎么让你自己跑出来？”

路德维希摇摇头。他什么都不知道。他醒来时房门洞开。他一路跑出来找他，听见这儿的落水声就跟了过来。

“该死，”基尔伯特低声啐骂，“他一点也不会管孩子。”

“你说什么，先生？”路德维希听不清，他朝他凑上去。基尔伯特愣了愣，马上改口：“不，没什么。我说，你知道怎么回去吗？”

“我知道。”他天真地笑了，咧开一张大嘴，“我知道，先是从那扇门进去，然后上楼梯，然后——”

“停，停。”他伸出一根手指抵在手掌上，路德维希乖乖闭了嘴。“那么，好孩子，你就回去吧。”

“可是我看到您在这儿发脾气。我很担心。奥地利说，你们都是我的哥哥。我应该关心你。”他真挚地说，眼神里看不出半点假。但基尔伯特不愿相信这是真心实意的，一个奥地利养出来的孩子……尽管只养了没几周，那种惹人烦的表演型人格的天性准能像传染病一样到处播种。

想到这儿他愈发烦躁。会议桌上阐述不能处死萨克森的理由时，奥地利对他侃侃而谈的每句话、每个词又跑来找他了。巧言令色归纳起来就是一句话：阻止他吞并叛徒萨克森，但补偿一块和法国接壤的莱茵兰——可是，这两块地怎么能等同呢？

该死，该死，他挠着已经抓得乱糟糟的头发，迎上对方痴呆的目光，没好气地把怒气全撒在他身上：“你污蔑我！我可没发脾气，但你给我快走，马上走，你挡着我看风景了。”

路德维希没动，基尔伯特感到更加挫败。他跳下石头，又弯腰去抱它，一边从喉咙里发出低沉的嘶嘶声说：“快走，你要是再不走，我就——”

这奏效了，一种和傻笑不同的情绪在对方脸上闪现，接着他就撒开丫子跑远。基尔伯特满意地直起上身，来回拍手。他的腰还疼，他想一定是刚才被叫停时闪了腰，真是坏事成双。

现在他可以懒洋洋地把自己摊在上面，享受把全身的力气都卸下的舒惬了。他眯着眼睛望远处的树，看碧绿的树叶茂盛生长，簇拥年轻的枝干，上面站了叽叽喳喳的鸟。它们自由地唱着歌，时而互相逗弄，时而跳着舞拍打翅膀，好像成了这世上最快乐的生物，和烦恼毫无干系。他羡慕它们，它们拥有复杂的家庭和庞大的让血缘联系在一起的家族网，却不像他一样不得不为了顾及各人的面子而委曲求全。它们想飞时就能飞，想唱时就能唱，它们只需心无旁骛地活着，让自己变得更强壮，过完简单的、不需要脑子的一生。而他就不同了。现在他所面临的的困境是个人利益和团体关系间的权衡，不论选择哪个他都会感到头疼。大风刮过，一只鸟乘风而起，然后是一群鸟。他们成群结队地从他头上飞过去。他歆羡地目送它们，直到瞳孔里只剩下鸟儿形状的小点。

没来得及感叹，一片阴影压到了他身上。路德维希回来了，抱着一大捧各式各样的石子。

“如果你要扔，你可以扔这个！这个一点也不费力。”他说。基尔伯特看见他他小小的、没有长出强健线条的胳膊把这些石子抱得稳稳的，像护着一堆珍宝。

鬼使神差地，他从中间拿起一个，往池子里扔过去。咻，它悄无声息地潜了下去，先入水的是一个尖尖的角，所以没有太多水花和响声。路德维希吃惊地欢呼：“太棒了，太棒了！”他差点没拿稳怀里的宝贝，让它们发出咔哒咔哒的声音，直往地上掉。他懊恼地低头去看时基尔伯特阻止他说：“没事，你全放下来吧，抱着怪累的。”于是他听话地照做了，撅着圆圆的小屁股，把上身伏得很低，轻轻地把它们捧到地上。

基尔伯特又扔了几次石头，心不在焉地，可惜它们没一个有尖角，以致视觉效果平平无奇。但每次听到入水声时路德维希都给他鼓掌，让基尔伯特很是享受。对方是个傻孩子——那又怎样呢？没有人会拒绝崇拜的目光，没人会拒绝称赞，况且他还是代替神圣罗马存在的德意志……可他马上又想到当这孩子和奥地利一起生活时一定会有更多这样的时刻，他会把那个小少爷所做的不足称道的或是蹩脚至极的事情鼓吹得像神话一样离奇——他没这么高兴了，他不愿把自己和那家伙划为一类。

下一块石头已经抓到手里，他看了看它，很扁，很平。他在手里掂量，忽然涌现出一阵奇思妙想。他说：“小鬼，给你看个厉害的。”

基尔伯特半蹲下来，让视线和水面平齐，闭上一只眼睛，像在战场上瞄准法国人一样用另一只眼睛细细的眼皮狭缝夹住那块石头，找准角度。三，二，一……哒，哒哒哒哒，哒哒哒，石头争气地在水面上飞了八下，像有只神奇的手从下面拖着他。路德维希被它迷住了，兴奋地把身体贴上池边的大理石。基尔伯特也一样，让这好运气带来了好心情，开心地弯起嘴角。

“普鲁士哥哥，你真棒啊！”路德维希乐得几乎要手舞足蹈。基尔伯特欣慰地接受了这殊荣，看他顺眼多了。现在他实打实地相信这赞美是真的——不论是谁看到他能一次扔出八个水漂都会这样发自内心地赞美他的。这多棒啊！这是多么优秀的表现！这是真才实学，是靠勤勉的练习和上天的眷顾凑巧合二为一时才能使出的本事，是矫揉造作的奥地利永远不会拥有的技能。他坏心地幻想奥地利打水漂的样子，刚想到他穿那身贵族到不行的衣裳撅着屁股捡石头的样子他就想笑。

他的确笑了，笑得像只得意洋洋的鸭子，嘎嘎地扇着翅膀，把路德维希看得一愣一愣的。他夹着气音说，路德维希，你要不要来学一下打水漂。路德维希当然想学。他迫不及待地去捡地上的石块。基尔伯特趁机又扔了一次，这回打出了六下，虽然路德维希顾着捡石头没看到，但也够他自满的了。此时快乐竟是如此简单，不花一分钱就能短暂地驱散掉那些关乎领土大事的忧愁。（虽然，他也知道它们还会在他离开这个场景时找上门来，可白送的快乐谁不想要？）

本来到这里为止一切都发展得极好，只是奥地利的出现打破了这份和谐。从一棵参天大树后他阴着脸走出来，穿着纯黑的燕尾服，领口别着一颗黑曜石，尽管脚上的皮鞋没沾一点灰尘，任谁在这见到他都愿意相信他找了路德维希许久。基尔伯特看了看他，又看了看自己和地上的石头，收起笑容。

“路德维希，你怎么在这儿？”罗德里赫边朝孩子走过去边问。基尔伯特把双手收到背后，不满地上下打量。他差点就要不开心了，好在突然发现这身衣服在打水漂时比他刚才想的更具喜剧效果，噗地一声就笑了。罗德里赫瞪着他，但没说话，他得先处置好路德维希。他蹲下来检查路德维希的手，对他脏兮兮的手心指指点点一番，然后又摸摸他的头，叫他回房间。

基尔伯特辛苦地忍耐着，已经开始幻想罗德里赫笨拙地朝池子方向抡胳膊但把胳肢窝的布料扯裂的模样了。他实在忍不住了，想等那两人一回皇宫就开始放声大笑。可惜罗德里赫领路德维希到宫殿的台阶前就停下来，又吩咐他几句后就慢悠悠地走回来，审视地看着满脸通红，额上沾着一片汗珠的基尔伯特。

“奥地利，你管孩子的功夫还是一如既往地糟糕。”基尔伯特被盯久了，觉得不说点什么不行，过了一会儿意识到脱口而出的话并不妥当，又暗自咬住了嘴。罗德里赫倒是大度，没说什么，只走到他边上，看看散落一地的大小石子，用脚尖碾住一两块在原地画圈，沉思良久才答非所问地说：“你考虑的如何？还觉得不公平吗？”

基尔伯特知道他指的是莱茵兰的事。现在他没法跟他讨论这个，他很兴奋，他忍得腹肌都疼了，他只想笑。所以他不敢回答，他继续把嘴唇咬得死死的，封住要夺门而出的笑声。罗德里赫淡然地瞟他，像到厨房视察一位女工摘豆角。

他讨厌这种目光，只能别过头看着池水和远方的园林。罗德里赫又说：“相信我，莱茵兰不会比萨克森差。过去当我的皇帝统治蒂罗尔时也是临危受命，他并未想太多。但源源不断的金矿自己就找上他了。很多转折总是在意料不到的时候发生的。”

然后他把矿山的统治权交给臭名昭著的富格尔，那个弄虚作假卖赎罪券的骗子，基尔伯特想，被这话泼了一头冷水，稍稍冷静了些。

“也许未来的某天你就会发现莱茵兰是一块宝丨地，其中有取之不尽的财富。到时候你就会感激我和英国的高明见解。”

且不说出现那种事的概率有多少，那毕竟是一块飞地，离我远得不行，货物过一次国丨界线就得交一次税……光是他要感谢奥地利的高明见解这事听起来就玄乎极了。如果真有那等好事，狡猾的奥地利怎么会把它拱手相让？他不敢说，垂头丧气地跺脚。

“当然，我猜得到你在想什么，你觉得它离你太遥远。”罗德里赫说，这话几乎全中了，让他惊讶地抬头以确认自己的确没有开口让心思泄漏。他盯着他，看他微微弯着眼睛接着说：“这的确是个问题，或许你会说即使那里变得产业发达也难以通过重重关卡到达柏林。不过这也并非没有解决方式。基尔伯特，动动你的脑子，只要你能和他们谈妥，甚至能建起自己的关税区。”

关税区，这谈何容易呢？谁又愿意为了一块飞地的贸易而南南北北的奔波呢？他又不是当年为蒂罗尔来回颠簸的马克西米连……关税区建成了造福的可不只是他一个，他为什么得白白地为团体做善事？

“相信我，基尔伯特。”罗德里赫往前走了一步，离他越来越近了，基尔伯特看到伪善的笑意在他紫色的眼眸里闪光，他不寒而栗，刚才幻想他扔石子的快意一扫而空。但是更可怕的是罗德里赫直挺挺地蹲下去——像个人偶突然被砍掉腿似的，脊背没弯一下——他捡起一块石头放在手心把玩，同时目不转睛地盯着他的脸说：“我想没什么能让你感到吃亏的。如若你拿走全部的萨克森，那我们的领土就会连成一片，那样于你于我都不好。”

但你让我去面对法国，把这种苦差事都丢到一个本该在北德安安心心发展农业的、和法国本应打不到一起的普鲁士身上，他怔怔地看他手心里那块石头，它很扁、很平，极适合打水漂，比他扔出八下的那个还好，可他刚才分明没看到过它。该死，好东西全让奥地利给占了，他总能在或好或坏的局势里找到最好的那份，把吃剩下的留给旁人。

假的，他确定了，奥地利说的话大多都是假的，现在说的也是假的，说得再好听又如何呢，只是为了让他忍气吞声地接受这种安排的说辞罢了。他沮丧到了极点，奥地利已经像蛊惑俄罗斯那样在尝试蛊惑他了，他感到难过又反胃，现在即使让他笑也笑不出来了。看吧，白送的快乐一点也没用，一个奥地利就能毁坏他辛苦打水漂积攒来的好心情。

“你为什么不说话呢，普鲁士？”

关怀式的质问如期而至，他炽热的眼神把坐在大石块上的基尔伯特看得心里发毛。

“我……”

他的嘴像粘住了，它被咬了太久，还留着深深的齿痕。他感到羞耻。

“你在担心做法国的前哨吗？”

“不，这也没有……”

“我理解你的担忧，任谁担下这一重任都会不好过。但是帝国解体后能做到这个的只有我和你了。而现在我选择把这份信任交予你。你应该明白它的分量。”罗德里赫直直地盯着他的眼睛，如利刃的目光刺进他灵魂深处。

“而且，我想这一身份会提升你的影响力的。这很重要。你就不会像现在，只能敬陪末座。”

“是……是这样。”基尔伯特觉得自己现在不该错开视线，他只能在心底对自己的悲惨境遇感叹。

“那就好了。”罗德里赫把石头在手里掂了两下，转了个话题说，“你和路德维希玩的是什么，打水漂吗？”

“呃……”他不知道该不该如实说。联想到方才不敬的脑内戏剧，他觉得有根道德的鞭子正在谴责他的心。

“好了，关于莱茵兰的事你已经没有异议了对吗？”罗德里赫站起来，眯着眼睛看了一会水池。基尔伯特也往里看，他看见刚才被扔进去的十几块小石子突兀地躺在清澈的池水下。他不知道对方是不是已经发现了它们。

他陷入了沉思。

他不可能没有异议，他的意见可大了。但是他能怎样呢？

“你最好没有异议，因为这会议已经开得太久，我们谁也吃不消了。而且你也知道你的意见放到台面上来权重并不是那么大的，与其生闷气不如换个角度思考，这样心里就舒坦多了。”罗德里赫用空着的手揉着自己的领花，用大拇指摩擦黑曜石优雅的切面，指甲在阳光下泛着比珍珠还漂亮的光泽。基尔伯特下意识地用手梳理了一番自己的头发。它太乱了，它简直像个鸟窝。

“还有，你最好别插手那孩子的事。”

罗德里赫还在说。谈到路德维希，他顿时愤懑不平起来，他怎么说也是德意志邦联的副主丨席，应当享有话语权的，虽然他的确不想和傻孩子扯上半点关系。

但是话一出口便成了——“我才不屑插手，管孩子是你的事，别把什么脏活累活都推到我身上！”

“是吗？”罗德里赫笑了，“那样最好，你能这样想我很高兴。”

够了，够了，全都是假惺惺的嘴脸，基尔伯特又在心里骂他，想是时候站起来告别了，不然他还得坐着、像个傻子似的仰头和他说话到什么时候呢？但是，罗德里赫抢先一步，用左手按住他的肩。

“我的话就说到这里了。相信我吧，拿走莱茵兰没有你想的那么糟。”

他微微偏过头看他，似笑非笑的脸上只有一双眼睛是完完全全冷到极点的。基尔伯特噤了声，耸起肩膀。只见罗德里赫就着那样的姿势，将右手从腹部位置飞快地划了出去。在他看清楚那是什么前，一个跃动的亮点已经飞上了水面，迈开愉快的舞步。哒，哒哒哒哒，哒哒哒……哒，完成使命的小石子心满意足地沉向大地，九下，他竟然扔出了九下，基尔伯特心灰意冷，再也说不出一句话了，他甚至都没看到罗德里赫出手。

罗德里赫双手叉腰，发出一声满足的长叹，终于轻松地笑起来，把半个身体都转向基尔伯特。基尔伯特僵硬又缓慢地起立，在腰椎发出弹响的时候疼得一哆嗦，但还是把廉价的笑容堆满自己的脸。

“那么今天就到此为止，我的朋友。”罗德里赫拍拍他，和他告别。他不得不一手扶着后腰，一手夸张地挥舞，企盼把他送得越远越好。罗德里赫走了，这回是真的走了，完成了一件大事，哼着轻快的小调。但基尔伯特仍不放心地在那走来走去，四处张望，他的屁股几乎被压成那块石头的形状了，走动时都能感觉到棱棱角角。

他是真的走了，他确信。

他如释重负地垮塌下来休息片刻，又猛地站直了。一股混合委屈和恼怒的情绪正在他身体里发酵，它们快把他逼疯了。他快步走回刚才路德维希丢下石子的地方，快活地把它们一个个全部毫无技巧地丢掉池子里。扑通、扑通扑通，落水的声音此起彼伏，他心里的歌终于又唱起来了。

石子没得比他预想的更快。他最后一次回头时，入目的只剩下那块最大的、让他闪了腰的、把他的臀和腿都压麻的了。

他凝视了它一会儿，最终没有动它。

他不想动它了。

**Ende**


End file.
